A Secret Box of Memories
by Night Owl's Moonlight Song
Summary: Kaoru is home alone, and finds a blue tin box in the back of the closet. It contains items that Hikaru had kept over the years and it makes Kaoru remember, both happy and sad..and loving. HikaruxKaoru Yaoi fluff and cute.
1. The little Blue Box

Disclaimer- I don't own these characters or the events that happen to them.

Storyline-

This will be a few chapters long. This short chapter is mainly the intro to the whole story.

Please enjoy and comment often.

The wooden door to the bedroom opened with a somewhat louder then normal creek. Kaoru was the only one that was entering at the moment. He had gotten home early from school, and Hikaru was still there finishing up some things at the club. It had been Tamaki's idea to host another over the top theme and Kaoru's twin was on the list to help clean up, along with Haruhi and Hunny. Tamaki, the king himself had other plans and unfortunately couldn't make it. Kaoru offered to stay but his twin told him that he could go home, because he wouldn't be very long.

Kaoru felt a bit lonely. He didn't spend much time away from his older twin, so this was a little bit odd. Walking over to the dresser he got some regular cloths, so that he could change out of his uniform. The weather was starting to get warmer, the the uniform of a blazer and black pants was getting a little warm. The orange haired boy went to grab one of the shirts from the top shelf of his closet when a small avalanche of things fell on him. " Ahh Hikaru.." He exclaimed and pulled himself out from the pile of stuff all or most of which was cloths but one thing caught his eye. It was a small blue tin box. He hadn't noticed it in the closet before so his curious mind was getting the better of him. Kaoru really wanted to know what was inside.

First thing was first though, he was going to go change, then the box. At lightning speed he ran off to go change. When he got back to the room, he closed the door and sat down promptly on the floor the small box directly in front of him. " I wonder what's in here??" he asked himself pulling off the lid with a pop.

A very small smile came across his face. He was a little shocked but happy at the same time.

Within the box was an assortment of things. A plastic happy birthday ring, like the ones that come on cupcakes, dried rose petals, a card, and a few other things. A wave of memories washed over Kaoru. What might have been junk to someone was very precious to the boy. He didn't even think that Hikaru saved any of this stuff.

He started with the earliest of the memories, and that was the happy birthday ring. He picked it up between his thumb and index finger and examined it before placing it on the only finger it would fit on, his little pinkey finger. He admired it for a moment, the matalic blue plastic ring.

Read on to Chapter Two- The plastic ring.

Thanks for reading thus far -


	2. The blue plastic ring

It took Kaoru a moment to really remember what happened the day that they got the ring. They were young about 5 or so. It was their birthday, obviously. The memories started to fly in and play like a movie in Kaoru's mind, putting him back in that very spot.

**Flashback**

" Happy Birthday Hikaru and Kaoru!!" the many voices of children said. They were at a private kindergarden at the moment. They weren't there long but for this particular birthday they were. The two twins say at the head of a rather low table. There were a multitude of cup cakes lining it. The biggest and the only one with candles in it was infront of the orange haired boys. The teacher had gotten them special for the birthday party they were holding at the school. On the top written in two colors of frosting were their names and the words happy birthday. Also two plastic rings, one blue and one green were stuck into the gooey frosting. The room was decorated in streamers and balloons. All in rainbows of colors. In one unison blow the candle was blown out and a trail of smoke headed for the ceiling. The other kids cheered and started to eat their cupcakes.

Each taking one ring, they licked the frosting off the prongs on the back. This was probably the most fun, and Hikaru stuck his mouth through the hole, which left the ring dangling from his pink tongue. Kaoru laughed and copied him. They looked hather silly and laughing with a ring in their mouths was a little bit hard.

Once all the frosting was off they slipped the rings on their fingers. They were a bit big but the two boys managed just fine. " Hey Kaoru..." Hikaru said looking over at his brother. " Can I have the blue one??" He asked quietly. His brother was rather fond of the ring but decided as a birthday gift that he would give it to him. He took it off his finger and proceeded to place it on Hikaru's left hand. In the same manner Hikaru did the same placing the green ring onto Kaoru's hand, then wrapped his arms around his brother. " Thank you Kaoru..." he smiled, " It's the best present ever." he added then kissed him on the cheek. It was after that that they went into eatting the cupcake before them.

What happened next would explain why Kaoru didn't like that day. They were all dancing around, being silly and such. For that is what happens when 5 year olds get sugar. Someone bumped into Kaoru and his precious ring fell off his finger. Before he could grab it someones foot came down upon it, snapping the plastic in half. It made Kaoru sad that he no longer had a ring that matched his brother and Hikaru offered t give him back his origional. But Kaoru told him that it was a gift for Hikaru, and that made Hikaru happy.

**End of flashback**

Kaoru sighed as he looked back at the ring. Why would his brother keep it, it was a plastic thing with a not so pleasant memory attached to it. It was silly and yet there it was in the box. Kaoru didn't take the ring off but continued to look in the box, there were so many things, but what to look at next.

A very odd object was now in his hand but it made Kaoru laugh. It was a half a baseball. Shredded and torn.

What memory lies with a baseball so broken..read the next chapter coming soon.

Comment please!!


	3. The torn up Baseball

" What an exciting day that was..." Kaoru said to himself, holding the baseball. The memories for this one were a little bit muddled, though your would be too if you were hit with a base ball going that fast

Flashback

It was near the end of the game. The bases were loaded and the sun was high. Kaoru was on one team and his brother, Hikaru was on the other. They were in middle school at this point, very early middle school. Hikaru was on a second base getting ready to rush off to third and score yet another point. Kaoru focused and held the baseball tight in his hand, his eyes narrowed as he imagined himself at some professional level, about to win the game. He through the ball, a fast ball, and it sped towards the person at bat. The trouble was it was one of the best hitters and he hit hard.

It was hard to hear any of the voices around the field. Maintenance men were mowing the lawns, and dust was flying everywhere. There was a large gust of wind that every so often would blow as hard as it could, it made things difficult but Kaoru would manage. The ball made contact with the bat and flew into the field.

It was all a blur after that. Hikaru had taken off for third but after one of the infielders had gotten the ball they went about to let him go without a fight. It was thrown to first then made a bee line for third. Hikaru was already gone from there though and heading for home. The ball was thrown again and this time to home plate. It was going to be close but that wind picked up again and a cloud of dust flew up blinding what actually happened at that plate.

A group of people were on the ground. The ball had bounced off somewhere else. Hikaru was under it all. He had slid to steal home but the catcher had gone to catch the ball. They collided needless to say. It was a good thing that the older of the twins had a helmet on, for the ball bounced off his head on it's way to the plate.

When all the after shock was over the only one injured was Hikaru. Throwing his mit to the ground Kaoru rushed over and slid to his side. " Hikaru.!!" he said in shock. He grabbed his hand. " Are you alright Hikaru?" he asked after more worried then anyone else.

" Aww Kaoru it's nothing I'm fine.." Hikaru faked a brave smile and tried to sit up.

" No No don't move.." Kaoru said trying to fight back tears. Kaoru cried for everything but it was more so in front of his brother and not the whole of the gym class. One of the kids had gone to go get the nurse and she was on her way within a minute.

The next thing that Kaoru remembered was that he and his brother were sitting in the infermory. Hikaru was bandaged up, only minorly bruised and nothing serious. That didn't stop the younger twin from worrying though. He was curled up on the bed with his brother, still clinging to his hand. " Hikaru- does it hurt a lot??" he asked shaking.

" Kaoru I'm fine, just a bruise."

" But you got hurt.." he retorted, it wasn't much of an argument for being worried, but words weren't coming to his mouth.

Hikaru reached his free hand over to stroke his brother's cheek, wiping away the liquid tear that was rolling down it. " Shhh...it's okay.." he said trying to make him feel a little better. He was the hurt one but his brother was the one crying.

Kaoru gave a small sigh and snuggled up to his brother, who winced a little as he brushed against his bruises.

" Ahh sorry.." Kaoru said, that didn't make him feel any better now that he was the one causing the pain.

Hikaru brushed his lips over his brother's forehead. " It's okay Kaoru..I'm fine.." he whispered and wrapped a single arm over his lithe body.

" Hey Hikaru..."

" Hmmm.." he responded. Hikaru was quite comfortable like this and had actually drifted off slightly.

" One of the other boys gave me this." A shredded discolored ball was pulled from his pocket. It looked like someone had murdered it. " The lawn mower got it.." he laughed. " But everyone signed it..." he smiled and passed it over so that his injured brother could see.

Hikaru let a smile cross his face then he pocketed it and closed his eyes again.

End of flashback

Kaoru looked over the faded signatures of the people who were there that day and a smile came to his face. The following days after that, Hikaru got to miss gym. His bruises went away but Kaoru still couldn't help but feel bad that his brother had gotten hurt.

Placing the ball in his lap Kaoru looks into the box once more. There were soo many items but something caught his eye. They were scattered everywhere, dried red rose petals, from a flower that Kaoru knew well, he almost started to cry right there on the spot.

Wait for the next chapter

When the memory of the flower will be revealed.

Comments are greatly appreciated.


	4. The Secret Rose Part One

Crystal tears fell down Kaoru's cheek. He tried to wipe them away but new ones appeared. Again visions filled his mind as he started to remember the event that happened that night.

**Flashback**

" Kaoru we are going to be late get down here!!" Hikaru was calling from the bottom of the stairs.

" I'm coming I'm coming.." Kaoru sounding frustrated ran down the stairs. His tie was all fershimaled and his hair was still in a rather messy state. He was holding his black jacket, that went with the rest of the suit. Hikaru was dressed in the same attire though his was a little more presentable then his brother's currently was.

" Here let me help you with that.." The older twin said, walking up to his brother and grabbing his tie, to help fix it around his neck. " You'd think after having to tie them everyday you'd know how to do this right already." he couldn't help but laugh.

This only made Kaoru that much more frustrated with himself. " Yeah well...I don't see why we're even going to this lame dance." he sulked a little.

Tonight was the night or the graduates dance. Everyone was invited but it was a basic Prom for the middle school. Everyone was getting all dresses up and most everyone was very excited and haven't stopped talking about it. " Awww come on Kaoru it'll be okay.." he reassured him, then stepped back to look at the job he did. " Better." he smiled, then went over to the table to grab the red rose off of it. He walked back over to his brother and in placing one hand inside the inner portion of the coat he pinned it to the side. " And the finishing touch.." He laughed. They were identical now, Hikaru was already wearing his rose.

" This suit is highly uncomfortable." Kaoru complained.

" You know you're not going to have any fun if you're complaining the whole time." Hikaru scolded lightly.

Neither of the boys had dates for this dance. Girls had asked but they kindly refused them all. They were going together, they figured that it would be easier then having to deal with all the stuff that comes with going with someone. The flowers and pictures and matching dress with tie. It was annoying so they decided just to skip it.

Of course they couldn't skip pictures entirely. But parents and all the other staff at home couldn't help it.

" But Hikaru I can't dance...so I'll make a fool out of myself." Kaoru was really really trying to get out of this dance with every excuse that he had.

" Alright fine lets go practice." Hikaru smiled, and grabbed his brother's hand to walk over to the other room. " we still have an hour before we leave." Hikaru was quite good at foiling his little brother's poor excuses of well an excuse. He let go of his hand, which Kaoru being Kaoru was not so willing to give up. Hikaru made his way over to the stereo and flipped it on. There was already a tape in it that they had been dancing to earlier.

The first portion of which was practicing grinding and other new pop moves.

The second half however was slow dancing and other more delicate and thought out dances.

" Come here Kaoru.." Hikaru called from the middle of the room, and his brother quickly obeyed. At the moment Hikaru was playing the boy, but his brother was more then happy to give his brother the lead. (( Such and Uke...-sorry inside joke- ))

Kaoru placed his hand lightly onto Hikaru's shoulder while the other was being held in his hand. Hikaru's free hand was on the younger twins side but moving more to the small of his back, which drew him closer. " You remember how to dance this one right Kaoru??"

" Umm I think so..." he answered. His face was a nice shade of pink, but it always seemed to get that way when he was this close to his brother or his brother was focusing this much direct attention on him.

Hikaru really took no notice. " Okay good so lets begin." He said and started to sway to the music. " Right foot, Left, back and over.." he was calling out to make sure that his brother was going to move. When they first started it wasn't all that uncommon for Kaoru to squeal every once and awhile when Hikaru accidently stepped on his toe. Hikaru was the more accomplished of the two in dancing. " Very nice Kaoru, much better." he praised as they danced about the room.

The song ended but Kaoru still held onto his brother. " Can't we just stay and dance here?" he asked in a very quiet voice.

" No" Hikaru answered. " We have to go." he added. " It'll be go to get practice in our hosting."

" Oh yeah..." Kaoru rolled his eyes. " I forgot that one guy asked us to do that didn't he?" he rolled his eyes again.

" Yes and we agreed so we need to practice and a dance is the perfect opportunity to." Hikaru said looking into the caramel eyes of his brother as he pushed away his bangs.

" I guess." Kaoru graoned as he leaned his head down against his brother's chest. " But I'd rather just stay here with you." He said quietly.

" I'll practice hosting on you later but right now we have to go." Hikaru gave a small laugh then let his hands drop from his brother's side...

" Promise??" He asked with a slightly evil grin.

Placing his head by his brothers ear he whispered. " Promise.."

It always sent a shiver down Kaoru's spine when he did that.

" Alight leach let go, we need to get going."

" Fine.." He groaned again and let go. He grabbed his brother's hand and they both proceeded to walk out the door.

It was raining, or well drizzling. Not enough to worry about it. They arrived at the small country club soon after. This was the only dance not held at the school..

They entered together.. a little over whelmed by all the people and how loud everything was.

" Well come on Kaoru.." Hikaru said with a smile and they headed into the midst of the people.

The dance is in full swing...but we have yet to see why poor Kaoru is soo upset..

Keep reading as ' The secret rose- part two' is coming soon

Comments are amazing.. Love you all and thanks for reading thus far -


	5. The Bookmark

Hey Everyone

thanks for reading thus far.

This little side story wasn't written by me..it was written by my friend. It's cute so I hope you all like it.

About Part 2...for all who are waiting in suspence to find out about the secret Rose. Writting is at a stand still...because as of right now I'm not technically allowed onto the computer...(( I'm being a sneaky little Ninja )) . I will post it ASAP...thank you and I'm sorry. .

Please enjoy the story and comments are greatly accepted.

Until later,

Night Owl -

* * *

The next item that Kaoru's fingers found was a small rectangle of paper with a ribbon threaded through the top. He turned it over in his hands to read the message that he himself had written years ago...

"Kaoru- what are you reading _now_?" Hikaru had asked, tilting the book that his brother was holding inches from his nose. Earlier that day, Kaoru had only been half-way through a completely different novel, and now he was already on to the next.  
"It's a romance... You probably wouldn't like it, Hikaru." The younger twin had replied, shifting in his spot on the windowsill to make room for the other red-head. The two of them were tucked away in a corner of the classroom, protected from their classmates by the invisible barrier that had seemed to surround them even then- in middle school.  
"I might." Hikaru defended. In all honesty, he wasn't interested in the book, but he disliked having Kaoru's attention stolen away by anything.  
Kaoru was silent for a few minutes, flipped a few more pages, and then handed it to his twin.  
"Here you go- I've finished it." He announced with a fulfilled look on his face.  
Hikaru accepted it in surprise. He hadn't thought that his brother would be done with it so quickly... but Kaoru was watching him expectantly- it was too late to back out now. He opened the small novel and started to read.  
For the entire week, Hikaru had struggled through it. He was as skilled a reader as his brother, but he didn't share the same passion for literature and- Kaoru had been right- the book wasn't his style.  
"Ugh..." He groaned in complaint one day as a breeze fluttered through the window and carelessly turned the pages to its own desire.  
Hikaru sighed in frustration as he tried to find his place again- he was wishing that he'd never tried to feign an interest... even if it meant that there was one more thing seperating him from his twin.  
Hikaru suddenly became aware that Kaoru was watching him. They were seated in their usual spot. The younger twin had started a new book while Hikaru was still fighting through the first one; he was determined to see it through to the end no matter how much he disliked it. Kaoru had realized that, and had to hold back a laugh at his brother's stubborness.  
The day after, Hikaru was re-reading the same page again and again with glazed-over eyes, without a word sinking in. Kaoru came up quietly behind him and slipped something into the crease betwwen the pages.  
It was a hand-made bookmark that Kaoru had decorated with stickers and a ribbon. The message on it read:  
_'I'll always be here for you- so you never lose your place...'_

Kaoru's face turned red with embarrassment at the fact that he'd written such a flowery little note. He couldn't help smiling at the fact that Hikaru had kept the piece of paper for so long, and that he'd read the novel all the way to its end.


End file.
